


Lost Virginity

by JesseLBlack



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Primera vez, Rough Sex, ahorcamiento, bottom!robbe, bueno en realidad es un fic donde tienen sexo y no hay trama, hard sex, sander is rude, sexo de una noche, top!sander
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Robbe es virgen, hasta que va a una fiesta y conoce a un hermoso chico universitario de cabello platinado llamado Sander....y de repente Robbe ya no es más virgen.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Kudos: 37





	Lost Virginity

No es algo que a Robbe le acomplejara, él acababa de cumplir 16 años y a diferencia de sus amigos, era el más joven. Jens había debutado a los 15 años con su primera novia, Britt, para luego comenzar a salir con Jana, por lo que tenía un poco más de experiencia que él. Moyo, en cambio, todas sus salidas eran secretas y con mujeres mayores que él, por lo que muy pocas veces conocían a las chicas con las cuales se acostaba.   
Lo único que le daba esperanza era que Aaron no había conseguido juego en todo el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse —que son apenas unos pocos meses la verdad— y eso no lo trasformaba en el único virgen en el grupo. Pero al menos Aaron tenía cierto interés en una chica particular, Robbe no podía decir lo mismo.

Había comenzado a salir con Noor hacía unas semanas atrás y ella quería pasar al siguiente nivel de la relación, lo intentó varias veces —ella es algo persistente— pero Robbe no pudo ceder, simplemente no se le paraba y odiaba admitirlo pero no podía concretar nada con ella. Noor fue comprensiva, pero el orgullo de Robbe era tan grande que cortó con ella y la chica se quedó con un gusto amargo en sus dientes.   
No podía mentir, a Robbe le gustaban los chicos. Le gustaba los cuerpos lisos, con músculos, con polla. Le gustaba que unas manos grandes lo acaricien y le tiren del cabello, que lo tomen en brazos y lo levanten a la altura del otro, que lo hagan gemir, que lo dominen completamente y a la vez, le encantaba dominar, ponerse encima, chupar el pecho y recorrerlo con la lengua.

Robbe está perdido, porque ahora está duro y tiene a sus amigos rodeándolo y hablando de mujeres, por lo menos el tema de conversación es lo suficientemente tedioso para hacer que instantáneamente se ablande.

—Hay una fiesta en casa de Matilda de 4to año —comentó Moyo mirando su celular—. Dice que habrá chicas universitarias.

—¿Universitarias? —preguntó Aaron.

—Sí, algunas de la escuela de arte, al parecer Matilda tiene a su hermana mayor allí —señaló.

—Justo como te gustan, universitarias —comentó Jens y miró a Robbe—. ¿Qué piensas? Compramos un pack de seis y vamos allá. Tal vez tengas suerte esta noche.

Pero Robbe nunca tenía suerte durante las 'noches'. Bueno, en realidad si tenía, la última vez terminó con Noor en un basural pintando un camión sobre la madre naturaleza y esas mierdas, eso sí es tener juego, claro, si te gustaran las chicas.

—No lo sé, nunca tengo suerte —comunicó Robbe alzando los hombros.

—Hoy tienes que perder esa virginidad tuya, amigo. Es decir, entiendo de Aaron, es un desesperado, pero ¿tú? Hombre, eres mejor que cualquiera —Jens siempre dándole ánimos, Robbe agradeció con un gesto de cabeza.

—Sí, viejo, hoy es tu día, puedes llevarte a una chica linda de esa casa....no tengas miedo, siempre las primeras veces son desastrosas, pero si ella sabe cómo hacerlo lo pasarás bien —sentenció Moyo alzando el pulgar. Robbe asintió fingiendo una sonrisa.

—¿Cuál es tu tipo? De esa forma podemos señalarte alguna —Aaron quería ayudar, Aaron siempre quiere ayudar.

 _'Que tenga una polla enorme'_ pensó Robbe, pero no lo dijo.

—No sé, no he pensado en un tipo de chica que me guste —alzó los hombros y tomó su vaso de cerveza de la mesita para beber un poco más. Los chicos se miran entre ellos.

—Pero ¿qué prefieres? ¿tetas o culo? —preguntó Moyo, Robbe suspiró.

—Ninguna.

—¿Me vas a decir que prefieres una polla? —cuestionó riéndose Moyo, tanto Aaron como Jens lo secundaron, pero a Robbe no le pareció gracioso porque era real, él quería una polla, no tetas o culo.

—Bueno, ya estuvo chicos, vamos a comprar un six pack o será tarde, luego vamos a lo de Matilda.

—¡Tiene razón Jens! Vamos hombre, levántate, no te estés lamentando —Moyo tiró del brazo de Robbe y lo levantó muy fácilmente.

Los cuatro chicos salieron de la casa dejando latas de cerveza vacías y unos vasos a medio tomar en la mesita ratona del living de la casa de Jens.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La música estaba muy fuerte y retumbaba en los oídos de los chicos. Robbe estaba sentado en el sillón amplio del living mientras Jens arrinconaba a una chica en el pasillo, Moyo hablaba con una universitaria tomando un poco de vodka de un vaso de vidrio y Aaron saltaba de chica a chica que lo rechazaba. Una fiesta normal como todas las fiestas que solían ir desde comienzo de año. Las anteriores habían sido terrible, él era menor y no podía beber, por lo tanto siempre era el que cargaba a Jens a su casa —porque Jens cumplía años varios meses antes que él—, incluso, a veces tenía que guiar a Moyo también y eso era un desastre. Ahora al menos podía relajarse sabiendo que no era el único que no se podía emborrachar.   
La botella pequeña de cerveza que tenía en la mano ya está vacía, por lo que se levantó del sillón y fue caminando a la cocina. Apenas ha bebido, ha compartido esta botella con Jens por lo tanto la cantidad de alcohol que se encuentra en su organismo es considerablemente bajo. Él no está a un borracho y quiere estarlo para no tener que mentirle a sus amigos que ha rechazado a todas y cada una de las chicas que se han acercado estando sobrio.

Saco una botellita de la heladera y se dispuso a abrirla, tenía miedo de usar un cuchillo y terminar lastimado. Buscó en la cajonera pero no encontró nada para abrirla. Estaba por darse por vencido, al parecer el mundo conspira en su contra para que no beba y termine llevando arrastrando a sus borrachos amigos por toda la calle, cuando siente una presencia de alguien a su lado y como le sacó la botella de la mano. Robbe levantó la vista y vio a un joven con ropa negra, chaqueta de cuero y debajo una sudadera con capucha que llevaba puesta impidiéndole ver la mayor parte de su cabellera blanca. El chico paso rápidamente la botella contra el mostrador y la tapa salió tan fácilmente que Robbe se odia por no haberlo pensado y haber lucido como un imbécil frente a un chico que está tan bueno.

—¿No tomas cerveza con frecuencia? —preguntó el muchacho, Robbe se quedó bastante cohibido durante unos segundos antes de darse cuenta que tiene que responder, es normal responder.

—No, yo....mierda, sí, tomo cerveza, solo estaba buscando un....

—Solo bromeo —la voz del chico es fuerte y grave, es un poco más alto que Robbe y por apariencia se ve también relativamente más grande. El joven se quitó la capucha y Robbe pudo ver todo el cabello que caía por su frente, absolutamente blanco con algunas pocas raíces negras, sus ojos se iluminaron, eran de un tono verde profundo y sus labios finos estaban suavemente mojados—. Sander.

—¿Qué?

—Mi nombre es Sander ¿y tú? ¿cómo te llamas? —preguntó con una sonrisa pícara. Robbe sintió que sus mejillas están ardiendo, bajó la mirada y mordió su labio inferior.

—Robbe.

—Bien Robbe....¿quieres perderte por ahí? —continuó Sander. Robbe levantó la cabeza y sus ojos brillaron tenuemente.

—¿Per....perdernos?

—Ya sabes, 'perdernos' —Sander le guiñó el ojo seductoramente y por segunda vez en el día, Robbe siente que se ha endurecido repentinamente.

Giró su cabeza para ver del otro lado de la habitación a sus amigos, cada uno de ellos en su mundo, haciendo sus cosas, incluso Moyo ya había avanzado con la universitaria y también la arrinconó contra uno de los muebles del living. Robbe entonces volvió a mirar a Sander que aguardaba una respuesta y sin pensarlo realmente asintió, siendo tomado de la mano por el chico y guiándolo a la parte de arriba de la casa.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No es que empezaron a besarse apenas abandonaron la cocina. Bueno, tal vez un poco, pero el sexo llegó después, como 40 minutos después. Durante ese tiempo estuvieron fumando porro en el baño, hablando sobre la carrera artística de Sander y sobre el tipo de profesión que quería tener Robbe una vez terminara la escuela secundaria. No es como si Sander hubiera comenzado a tocar sus piernas apenas se sentaron en la bañera de la casa de Matilda, claro que no, ellos no harían algo así.

Pero lo hicieron.

No fue difícil para Sander besar a Robbe, Robbe ya estaba caliente con Sander y los toques solo lo hicieron estar aun más caliente. Esa mano grande en su pequeña pierna, esas caricias suaves en su delicado cuello y los labios rozando su piel fue suficiente para que, luego de terminar el porro y estar suficientemente altos los dos, en varios sentidos, terminaran en una habitación cualquiera. Ni siquiera había una cama, seguramente es el ático o el cuarto de estudio, porque hay demasiados libros para considerarlo solo un ático.

Los gemidos cada vez sonaron más fuertes, pero no lo suficiente para que alguien se enterara, dado que la música afuera estaba muy fuerte. La lengua que Sander envolvió la suya y jadeaba encada beso, en cada movimiento mientras sus ropas aun estaban puestas.

Pero cuando estas desaparecieron, cuando quedaron piel contra piel y nada más que unos delgados boxers, Robbe se dio cuenta hasta donde estaba llegando....

Pero estaba tan duro como para pensarlo que no se dio cuenta realmente lo que ocurría.

—¿Me la chupas? —preguntó Sander en el oído de Robbe, este se tensó bastante y Sander pudo notarlo—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Yo...yo nunca.... —Robbe no quería quedar como una virgen curada frente al chico sexy y guapo, por lo que terminó su frase allí y Sander tuvo que separarse un poco para ver los ojitos de cachorro que ponía Robbe en ese momento.

—¿Virgen? —cuestionó, Robbe asintió—. ¿En todos.....? —Robbe volvió a asentir—. Hey, entenderé si no quieres hacerlo...

—No, no....yo...quiero....pasa que tengo...miedo, los miedos ¿son normales, no? —Sander sonrió ante el tartamudeo de Robbe—. No quiero....no quiero hacerte sentir mal.

—Robbe... —Sander tomó la mano de Robbe y la besó—. El 90% del sexo es instinto, tranquilo....solo haz lo que te salga y si quieres parar, dímelo, si es demasiado para ti, dímelo también. Yo nunca he estado con un hombre tampoco....si te hace sentir mejor.

Robbe sonrió suavemente y asintió. Giró sobre su cuerpo para quedar arriba de Sander y comenzó a besar el cuello, un poco más seguro de sí mismo cuando sintió los pequeños jadeos de Sander ante sus acciones y lo duro que se estaba poniendo debajo de su cuerpo. El instinto le hizo bajar, el instinto le hizo lamer el pezón derecho, chuparlo y succionarlo, dándole a Sander una imagen de lo que podría hacer luego con su pene, eso fue más que suficiente, Sander estaba completamente duro y le dolía tanto que necesitaba le saquen los boxers inmediatamente.

—Robbe.... —gimoteó Sander—. Vamos bebé, sé que puedes chupar con esa boquita.

Robbe rió y siguió bajando hasta encontrarse con los boxers. Se sorprende al ver el tamaño de la erección, pero más se sorprende cuando bajando la ropa interior de Sander vio una increíblemente grande y hermosa polla, con el cabello bien recortado de un tono negro, alta y dura. El menor gimió ante esto, quería tenerla, quería tenerla dentro en todo sentido, pero no quería rogar como una perra, él quería que Sander quisiera metérsela, que lo proponga, tal vez Sander ni siquiera le guste ese rol, no sabía nada del chico, salvo que era un artista.

Metió la punta suavemente y luego comenzó a meter más y más de Sander dentro de él. La mano del mayor tomó fuertemente el cuero cabelludo de la nuca y lo empujó aun más dentro de él, gimiendo su nombre y pidiendo que lo haga más fuerte. Robbe no podía meter mucho, por lo que cada vez que se separaba, lamía las bolas de Sander y subía hasta la cabeza para volver a abajar, de esta forma la humedad se extendía por toda la longitud.

—Aagh....bebé, eres tan bueno.....tan bueno —los ojos de Sander se mantenían cerrados mientras apretaba aun más la cabeza.

Fue duro, fue apasionado y fue caliente, Robbe amó cada minuto con la polla de Sander en su boca, atragantándose con ella hasta no poder respirar y saliendo para conseguir un poco de aire. Quería que terminara en su boca, quería hacerlo acabar y que sintiera que era bueno para él, que es excelente para él. Pero Sander no se lo permitió. Tiró del cabello cuando Robbe estaba completamente ido y eso hizo que el niño menor se quejara.

—Lo siento, no quiero llegar a un....ponte en cuatro.

El aire se atoró en su garganta. No estaba seguro si lo quería o no, pero sabía que tendría que hacerlo en algún momento. Robbe sabe que le gustan los chicos, lo sabe, ama con locura a los chicos, le gusta la polla, le gusta el porno gay, se masturba pensando en chicos, es claro que en algún momento tendría que tener sexo con uno. Pero nunca pensó que sería en una noche de fiesta con sus amigos abajo bailando y sintiéndose borrachos, con un tipo que apenas conoce y del que seguramente mañana no sabrá nada más. Pero tiene ganas y sabe que esta será su última y única oportunidad de tener a un universitario bombeando su trasero con esa enorme polla.

Por lo tanto, Robbe lo hace, se quitó los boxers y se puso en cuatro mostrando su hermoso trasero al chico detrás de él. Sander se quedó sin aliento por la visión, Robbe es perfecto en todo sentido, es redondo y pequeño, su polla destruiría ese culo sino tiene preparación y eso Sander lo sabe.

—¿Estás limpio? —preguntó Sander.

—¿Limpio?

—Si te has limpiado esa zona —señaló Sander, Robbe pensó y asintió.

—Siempre lo limpio, aunque no tenga intimidad.... —indicó Robbe, Sander sonrió y abrió las mejillas con sus manos frías, haciendo a Robbe temblar ligeramente.

—Estas tan rosadito....tan apretado, necesitarás mucha preparación y no creo tener el suficiente lubricante para ti.... —Sander evaluó, no es muy sano que la primera vez de Robbe sea tan poco preparada. Pero no puede irse con su erección tan dura entre las piernas, ninguno de los dos.

Una paja no será suficiente.

—Yo tengo.... —indicó Robbe, Sander arqueó una ceja—. No es que lo use realmente, pero lo tengo por las dudas.

De cierta forma, la mentalidad perversa de Robbe ayudó bastante a Sander esa noche. Tenía cinco sobres de lubricantes y dos sobres de condón, eso era suficiente. Sander utilizó su lengua primero y posteriormente los cinco lubricantes que lograron reunir. Robbe estaba muy apretado, pero lentamente pudo abrirlo lo suficiente como para que entrara la mitad de su polla, con eso sería suficiente para excitarlo y golpear duramente dentro de él.

—Robbe, antes que nada....quiero saber ¿realmente quieres hacerlo?

—¡Si, si, por dios, hazlo! —exclamó rápidamente. Sander sonrió.

—Me suelo poner algo agresivo, así que si me pongo demasiado duro, diga una palabra segura ehm...puede ser ¿ _amarillo_?

—¿ _Amarillo_?

—Di _amarillo_ cuando sientas que es demasiado para ti ¿ok?

—Ok.

Cuando Sander entró, Robbe sintió que algo dentro de él se estaba rompiendo y que le gustaba, le gustaba sentir a Sander dentro, le gustaba el calor y el dolor, de poder resistir absolutamente todo lo que Sander podía ofrecerle. El lubricante extra en el condón hizo que se deslizara más adentro hasta tocar fondo y Robbe tuvo que poner necesariamente su mano en el vientre para sentir la dureza en él, podía sentir la polla de Sander en su vientre, esto es otro nivel de intensidad.

El sexo es genial, realmente genial, golpeando suavemente su interior mientras tiraba de su cabello, Sander era tan apasionado que no podía medirlo, no podía parar y dejó marcas por todo el cuello y la espalda de Robbe mientras masajeaba con una de sus manos el trasero para hacer que entrara aun más de él. Robbe se sintió morir y se encontró en el cielo, sus gemidos fueron más fuertes casi transformándose en gritos de placer y cada tirón de cabello que Sander le proporcionaba era una sensación más y más placentera.   
Comenzó a tocarse con la mano libre, sosteniéndose con una, pero los golpes en su cadera eran tan fuerte que terminó con su cabeza en el suelo y Sander presionándola.

¿Por qué la violencia se sentía tan bien cuando lo follaban por el culo? Le encantaría a Robbe morir así y ahora estaba completamente seguro de cuál era su tipo. El chico violento, el chico loco que te tira del cabello y te hace sentir una perra en la cama, a pesar de ser tan dulce y gentil fuera de ella.

Sander se dio cuenta que estaba haciendo mucha presión en la cabeza de Robbe y se apartó para salir de él, Robbe se quejó, pero con un movimiento rápido lo dio vuelta para quedar de espalda al suelo.

—Di _amarillo_ cuando sea demasiado —comentó Sander y tomó las piernas de Robbe para empujarlas contra él.

Metió nuevamente su miembro dentro de Robbe. Las manos de Sander resbalaron sobre el pecho y terminaron en su cuello, dejándole la marca de sus dedos pero con suficiente aire para poder decir amarillo si lo necesitara. Robbe apretó con sus piernas la cadera de Sander para evitar que se separara de nuevo de él y miró el rostro sudado del chico mayor. Ya estaba al borde, realmente lo necesitaba y estiró sus manos para aferrarse al cuerpo de Sander y dejar que la cabeza de este descansara en su hombro. Apretó fuertemente sus uñas contra la espalda y lo arañó con fuerza dejando hileras rojas lo suficientemente ardientes para que le duela una semana entera. Esto provocó que ambos llegaran al orgasmo al mismo tiempo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Al parecer tuviste juego esta noche —indicó Moyo señalando el cuello lleno de chupones y moretones de Robbe, los cuatro chicos habían terminado nuevamente en la casa de Jens y estaban dispuestos a irse a dormir.

—Algo así.

—¿Cómo, algo así? Debió ser duro, estuviste cojeando toda la noche —comentó Jens.

—Esa nena es bastante dura —dijo Moyo con una sonrisa, Robbe sonrió y comenzó a desvestirse para ponerse el pijama que había llevado, cuando el aire de sus tres amigos los abandonó y Robbe tuvo que girar su cabeza.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Robbe.

—¿Qué clase de chica te deja moretones en la espalda? —preguntó Aaron viendo toda la hilera de moretones que tenía Robbe y como unos dedos se habían presionado contra las caderas.

Jens no dijo nada y Moyo tampoco quiso aportar mucho, Aaron olvidó el tema más tarde.

—Saben lo que me dijo Matilda —comentó Aaron una vez que los cuatro pusieron sus bolsas de dormir al rededor de la cama de Jens—. Dos tipos tuvieron sexo en el ático de su casa, dejaron un condón y había algo de sangre en el suelo, ella supuso que Sander, el chico cool de la universidad de Arte, se cogió a alguien allí, porque su camisa estaba con algo de sangre en ella.

—Una nena le habrá arañado la espalda —indicó Moyo.

—Creo que eran dos chicos —dijo Aaron—. Encontró esperma también.....

—Que curioso ¿no?

—Sí, que curioso, nuestro amigo Robbe y el tal Sander tienen juego el mismo día —susurró Jens, pero para ese entonces, Robbe ya se estaba haciendo el dormido.

Ellos ignoraron el tema hasta que dos días más tarde Sander apareció en la escuela buscando a Robbe y todo tuvo sentido. A los tres les cae bien Sander y realmente desean que Robbe sea feliz ahora.

**Fin.**

Un final horrible pero un final al fin.


End file.
